


Playing With Jealousy

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: She wants him, but wonders if he hates her. Is it true? Only one way to find out - try to make him jealous!((Transferring my old fics over from FFN))





	Playing With Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

He's so handsome, what with his silver hair and violet eyes. Sometimes I wish that I could just hold him as he sleeps, sleeps with that peaceful look on his face.

But as much as I want him, I know I'll never succeed. He hates me, calls me a slut, a whore. At least, I think he hates me, but there's only one way to be sure...

I flirt with Uchiha, trying to provoke some kind of reaction from him. But he never seems to care. He just tells me that it's a waste of time. That Uchiha will never return my feelings. Like I care.

I keep up the pretence of being infatuated with Uchiha for months, but to no avail. But I won't give up. One day, the Kiri boy will be mine.

I hear arguments, Uchiha and him. I can't tell what it's about, but I'm curious. I saunter over to them, all innocence, and start to flirt with Uchiha. As normal, he ignores me, but I persist. Eventually, he leaves. I move to follow him, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Stop chasing after Sasuke," he tells me. "He's not your type." I protest, demanding to know why he thinks he can tell me what my type is. A soft hand covers my mouth, quieting me. Before I can react, he holds my hand and crashes his lips onto mine. I kiss him back and his tongue caresses my lower lip, asking for entrance. I comply, and his tongue darts in to entwine with mine in a fiery dance. Eventually we have to separate for air.

"You're mine," he says possessively, panting for air. I suppress a gasp as he sweeps me into his arms, bridal style, and carries me into his tent. It's dark outside, and I have no inclination of going back to my tent. I put my arms around him and we lie down together. He closes his eyes and I run my fingers through his silky hair.

"I love you, Suigetsu-kun," I whisper as he starts to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Karin-chan," he murmurs before entering the land of dreams. I take longer to fall asleep, lying next to the boy I love with my arms embracing him as he sleeps with that adorable, peaceful, look on his face.

"Goodnight, Suigetsu-kun," I whisper, gently kissing him before I too fall asleep.


End file.
